


need your love before I fall

by MrsHongJisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fallen Angels, Immortals, Light Angst, M/M, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Junhui knew he made a big mistake all because he let his heart decide





	need your love before I fall

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed; comeback fic?
> 
> //rating might change in the future//

“Please, Junhui, don’t take him away just yet! He’s too young for this”

 

“You know that I cannot do that, Jisoo, it’s my duty to guide their souls to the Land of In-Between within the given time,” Junhui explains

 

Jisoo looked at him with pleading eyes that tugs at his heartstrings even if his heart is practically nonexistent— being an immortal and all that. Junhui’s deeply puzzled because Jisoo never begged to him before like what he’s currently doing as of the moment. As a senior guardian angel, Jisoo knows their duties well; he has always been one to follow the rules so as to what may cause him to act as such is a big mystery to the angel of death.

 

“Give him a year at least?” Jisoo tries as his last call, gripping the taller one’s sleeves like it’s some sort of a lifeline.

 

It definitely should bother Junhui more than ever that Jisoo’s negotiating with him.

 

“Jisoo, if I grant you this request, we’d both get into trouble, I mean, I can get away with it but the consequences will all fall on you.” Junhui says as a matter-of-fact, he can feel the incoming headache, massaging the bridge of his nose to ease away the stress. But Jisoo, oh his eyes, are seriously distracting him— he’d definitely do something stupid the more Jisoo tries to convince him.

 

“I don’t care what may happen to me, I just want him to correct the things he had done in the past. I don’t know, Junhui, but I can feel some sort of connection to him— I admit, I feel attached.”

 

“You do know that you _must_ never feel attached to the person you’re looking after, Jisoo.” He scolds the other who’s now looking crestfallen, Junhui lets out a sigh

 

“Listen, Jisoo, you will receive a severe punishment once the Creator finds out. I’ll give you a week to think this through, okay?”

 

Jisoo looked ready to protest but Junhui gave him a stern look that means that the conversation’s over.

 

“Okay, but will you promise?”

 

“I... promise.” It tasted bitter on his tongue

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :)


End file.
